Youkai Misconceptions
by SynneFox
Summary: Sequel to Ningen Impossibilities. Kazemaru has sworn to stay by Shohounmaru's side. But what happens when doing such means the thinning of his self control? Now Sesshoumaru must choose between his son's happiness and his nephews honor.
1. The Mistake

**[A/N] And you all thought I was dead! I LIVE. And here is my newest fic, well…..actually this one is older than my Naruto one that I am working on, but you get the idea. This follows the epi of Ningen Impossibilities (herefore after referred to as NI) so if you didn't read that then chances are you won't get shit in this. It will be posted under the pairing Sessoumaru x Rin, because it is, but this will mainly focus around the second generation. **

**Okay, lets get started!**

* * *

><p><strong>Youkai Misconceptions<strong>

**Chapter One**

Kazemaru stared at the silky threads running on their own through his hand, his right human eye catching the light as his left youkai one picked out each individual strand. A wonderful noise was assaulting his ears from Shohounmaru chest; a sort of contented purr. He didn't like it. Didn't like the way it made the his hairs stand on edge.

"Are you growing tired?" That sinful voice asked.

"No." Kaze, realizing he had been idle, began to claw through the pool of ebony locks again. "You realize this is a job for a maid, don't you?" Kaze stared at the naked shoulders and back that moved slightly with the effort of breathing.

"Yes, but you do it so well."

That husky whisper had Kaze's breath hitching. His claws curled and yanked, a little harsher than necessary, at a tangle but Shohoun made no sound. "I see." Was all that he said; all he could afford to say. He was attracted to his cousin, no not attracted, entranced.

Shohoun sat up suddenly, some of his hair being thrown over his shoulder at the sudden movement; but it was long enough that the ends remained unmoved, curled about Kaze's claws. "I'm bored, I'm tired and I'm hot." He sighed dramatically to emphasize.

"I can see that." Kaze's eye was drawn to a rivulet of sweat running down the defined plane of his ribs to where the abdomen started. But Shohoun didn't notice, too busy gazing out past the open shoji doors to the veranda and the view. "Perhaps if you move your room lower, the heat will bother you less."

"This floor is not the problem, it most likely this season all together. Why does it even need to exist?" He fell, exasperated, back on the pallet. Like his father, Shohoun detested the summer months and all that was past lukewarm and into hot.

Kazemaru, much like his father, didn't mind too much. "Stop your whining. Ojisama would reprimand you if he heard you. You are going to rule this country one day, so appreciate every part of it."

"Honestly," Shohounmaru started, turning on his side to face Kaze. "I don't think I'll rule for quite a while. I mean really, father had us so young, he isn't even five hundred yet, he has at least another millennium to rule. Do you see me taking the throne anytime soon?"

Kazemaru had only to contemplate a second. "No. But that is beside the point. Strong, Ojisama is, but he is not invincible. He wasn't as soon as he mated Obasan."

"Humph." Shohoun snorted and turned the other way, not liking at all the reply Kazemaru had made. His shifting made his hakama pants ride low and the very small of his back was exposed. Kaze had an overwhelming urge to violently snatch the hair at the nape of that neck and run his claws down that smooth and taut back, grinding into the swell of that pert little ass until Shohoun-

Kaze gasped and recoiled at the same time. The smell was not there yet, but the tightening in his lower stomach was. He stood suddenly and spun around, forgetting his hand was caught in the tangles of Shohoun's hair. The elder demon let out a hiss as it was snatched out. "My apologies." Kaze squeezed out, sounding a bit strangled before he bolted from the room leaving a very confused Shohounmaru sitting up and staring after him.

* * *

><p>The morning was an ordeal for young Kazemaru. It seemed as of late it was getting harder and harder to look or be anywhere near his cousin and ward. His grip tightened around Heibi, his sword, as Shohounmaru spoke familiarly with a young snake female, the wife of Ambassador Deido. She giggled her hand tapping Sho's forearm in a mock hit. Kaze wished he could be anyplace than where he had sworn on his life he would remain. It was dangerous here; by Shohounmaru's side.<p>

His hair was the blackest thing Kazemaru had ever seen. I shined so much in the light it looked the color of sun in random bursts. His slender golden eyes always had a relaxed almost lazed look about them. So much so that few actually could see the natural born intelligence rooted in the fearless stare. He had fine features that rivaled even his mother and a voice rich in timbre, like his father. Often, when standing together, Shohoun looked like his father's daughter, a fact that annoyed him whenever expressed. One that his sister, Seirin, used quite often to antagonize him. Kaze sighed and looked away as the he felt the gaze of his ward find him. He knew he was being odd, but what else could he do when he found his body betraying him as of late? He very nearly snatched Sho's lips that morning when there was a grain of rice there. He looked to the sky for guidance but there was nothing there to help him.

"Kaze," The wicked voice assaulted him. "You've been broodish lately." Sho

"Hmm." He answered and folded his arms in a manner that would make his father proud.

A sigh came. "Can you explain why you've been acting this way?" Kaze could hear the annoyance in his cousin's voice. It was too bad, because he couldn't very well say. 'You.'

So he lied. "Nothing really, just a bit antsy. I'm ready to get home." He looked the other in the eye to stress the honesty behind the false words.

Shohoun nodded in appreciation. "I as well." The wind blew his braid across his calves. "May Kami smite this heat ridden swamp." He cursed before smiling and waving at another Southern Land official. "Anyway, I think you're lying."

Kaze's head snapped toward Shohoun. He had thought he did very well with his lie. A small smile sat on his lips, he supposed it did please him that Shohounmaru was a bit more perceptive of him. "I suppose." He answered vaguely.

"Hmph."

* * *

><p>Shohounmaru slipped into the steaming water. It felt better than he had expected and a sigh escaped him. Recent events made him grimace. Kaze was avoiding him…again. How a personal, twenty-four hour guard and companion could do that, was something only Kaze could accomplish. Sure he was there, all the time, but silent and broody; answering only when spoken to and speaking little if not at all. Sho couldn't tell what was on his mind. Lately Kaze had decided that instead of bathing with him he would wait outside and check in regularly. Instead of sleeping with him, he would stay up through the night and nap at the other side of the room, or not in the room at all. Sho always loved eating with him, or just walking with him, back when he was less of a body guard and more of a companion. There was a reason why it was Kazemaru doing this job instead of some random youkai his father had employed. He trusted him implicitly, was comfortable to let down all his walls with him, actually enjoyed his company and now, for the last few months it was damn near horrible even being around him.<p>

Something in his heart was changing, this much Sho could tell, but fuck if Kaze would just let him know! What pissed him off the most was the fact that Kaze was treating him like some stranger, like someone who never shared even their deepest, darkest secrets with him, like someone he couldn't trust. It hurt, and the more it hurt the more it pissed Sho off. He would be damned if this continued without some answers. Father always chastised him for being too soft hearted and unaggressive but something was going to have to give.

He mused a bit longer and then hopped out the bath intent on finding Kaze and getting some answers. He didn't have to search hard of course, Kazemaru stood outside the door; eyes closed with his hand resting on both swords at his side. He opened his eyes slowly but other than that did nothing. It was rare when Sho pulled his authoritive card but now was certainly cause for the occasion.

"Come with me. " He said straight leaving no room for argument. Stuck in the Middlelands during the winter was definitely better than being stuck during the summer. Still Shohounmaru made his room in the sublevels to assure no audaciously warm days would annoy him. As soon as Kaze was through the chamber doors he slammed the shoji together and froze there, arms braced against the sturdy doors trying to collect his thoughts. He knew what he wanted to say, just not how.

Kaze seemed to sense his anxiety. "Shohounmaru." He said by way of asking what was wrong.

"What the hell has been your problem?"

Kazemaru winced and tried his best to look away from Sho's prone figure but it was hard. He hadn't bothered to dry off was Kaze's suspicion because he was still wet, soaking, and the thin white robe sticking to his body was a very big distraction. The rise of his ass was making Kaze's palms itch: the way his hips flared subtly against his insanely long midnight hair made him seem all too effeminate from behind. Kaze took deep breaths to steady himself and with pure will power he tore his eyes off his fantasy and stalked to the high window near the ceiling that led to ground level. If he didn't leave now, things might get ugly.

"Oh no you don't." A hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to meet smoldering golden eyes plastered by the deepest black Kaze had ever seen. He took an even deeper breath and kept his eyes above Sho's neck. "I asked you a question! What the hell has been your problem?"

"As far as I know, I don't have a problem." The younger answered in as much of a monotone as he could manage.

"The hell you don't Kaze, why have you been avoiding me?" The voice was crisp, clear, one that clearly wanted an answer.

"I haven't been avoiding you. I'm with you all day every day."

"You know what I mean." There was an actual growl behind that. "What the hell is your problem? What could be so bad that you can't talk to me, huh? You kill someone? Rape and pillage a village? Betray me in some way?"

Kaze sighed and side stepped his charge. "Nothing like that is going on." He said backing toward the door.

Sho nodded and swept his dripping hair to one side, his body unconsciously exposed in the moonlight. He looked out the window and steadied his voice. "Is it something to do with me?" The other stopped, his hands on the shoji panels, ready to escape. "Remember when we were younger and I would feel insecure, like when Father would want me to do something and I didn't think I could do it? You remember what you used to do for me?"

Kaze smiled at the shoji doors. "I would hold you and sing one of those ridiculous little melodies my father would bring back from the future."

Sho nodded, a smile forming. "Can you do that for me now?"

All traces of happiness left Kazemaru. Of course he would love to wrap his arms around Shohounmaru's slender being and comfort him; but right now that would only end up in his instincts taking over. He couldn't bear the thought of him pushing himself on Sho, being rejected, humiliated or worse, hurting Sho in any way, mentally too. No, it was best if he kept his distance.

When he didn't move Sho pressed his lips in a thin line and tried as hard as he could to keep his eyes from welling up. "Just like I thought; it does have something to do with me."

"It's not what you think." Kazemaru said hurriedly.

"What do I think?" Sho threw up his hands. "Please tell me so I can know it's not that. I'll tell you what I think, that you're being a selfish, traitorous, ass and treating me like some random charge you're being paid to bodyguard!"

The smell of tears was what kept Kaze from fleeing. He turned to face it; a face full of hurt that he never ever wanted to be the cause of. "I don't mean to be that way." He sighed. "Look it's just something I have to work out on my own."

"Liar. There isn't anything in the world that you ever have to work out alone." Sho was closer now and it seemed he was through being sad, if the slight red bleeding into his eyes was anything.

"It has nothing to do with you." Kaze said edging around the perimeter with a very angry Shohounmaru stalking him.

"Bullshit. You don't bathe with me, you don't sleep with me, you don't eat with me, you don't talk to me! What the hell kind of problem could there be where you don't even interact with ME?"

Kaze opened his mouth to respond, hopefully diffuse the situation but his attention was grabbed by the way Sho's pale chest reflected the moonlight and how the robe was slipping open and the belt was precariously close to failing to keep the fabric closed at all. This was turning from a bad situation to worse. He closed his mouth and turned his head. There was nothing he could say without saying the wrong things.

Sho wasn't satisfied. "Answer me!" He grabbed Kaze's shoulders and shook his taller hanyou.

Instinctively Kaze locked his hands around Sho's arms; it was easy to disable him, Sho had never been stronger than him. But the damage was done. The elevated breathing, their lips too close, Sho pushed up against him and whether he was shivering from his bath and the weather or just his adrenaline and hormones didn't matter. The next thing Kazemaru was aware of his lips were bruising his older cousin's and Sho's shaking had become much worse.

Shohounmaru's world stopped when he was kissed. His eyes widened with an epiphany and the sudden feeling that he didn't care. So this was what Kaze was hiding? He didn't care. It was so far less that his worst nightmares, that Kaze was disgusted by his lack of power or thought him annoying and couldn't stand him. He wanted him; Kaze wanted Sho and that was why he was restraining himself so much around him. As the elder processed this he became aware of the stillness of the body pressed against him. Kaze's forehead rested against his own and his eyes were screwed shut as if in pain. Slowly he sank to his knees ready to beg for forgiveness and swear that it would never happen again, but Sho turned his back on him.

Shohounmaru no Inutaisho didn't know what he was doing. It was easy to hook a delicate claw against his collar and detach the soaking robe from his body. He walked along to his bed, sunken even lower into the floor he walked down into the padding, running his claws through his matting hair. He didn't speak but then he didn't have to. He tilted his head to the side and there were lips there, teeth, fangs. There was a scent he had known for as long as he could remember, familiar, strong and heady. He didn't know what he was doing but logic told him that if he should give himself to anyone it would be the one whom he loved the most, the one who protected him valiantly, the very stone of his foundation and the reason he found courage to live up to his station in life. Kaze did for him not even what his nurturing mother and impenetrable father could. How was he so blatantly present yet subtly ever encouraging?

Sho couldn't keep his thoughts for very much longer, hands were ravishing him most literally. He could feel several places where his skin was broken and then with a hardy push he could see why. On his back Shohounmaru could see his protectors demon eye slightly ringed with red around his iris. He was losing himself and he wouldn't be very gentle; that much Sho was okay with. Kaze was always disciplined and sacrificing, especially when it came to him, and if there was someone he could lose himself in, shouldn't it be Sho? And it was.

Kazemaru tore his own clothes off bruising his lover's neck and shoulders all the while. It was easy for Sho to allow his legs to part and Kaze to slide between them. The younger moved instinctually grinding his hardness into Sho's rapidly growing erection. Deep, base growls erupted as Sho obeyed every command no matter how subtle or direct. He moved his neck wherever Kaze seemed to want it, he rolled his hips against Kaze's but never too forcefully, he moaned breathlessly, caressed his lover without using his claws, and called his name whenever he could feel the prick of pain as Kaze's claws would poke through his thin skin. Kaze praised him with muffled groans and licks down his chest and pelvis until he came upon the healthy sized erection pressed against his cheek. He raised his one youkai eye to meet quivering and watery gold ones, a smirk lit his face as his tongue lapped slowly up the turgid skin. Sho let his back arch off the bed and his voice carry with passion. His wrists were locked at his sides, confined in the steely grip of his lover and his most sensitive pieces were being sucked, licked and ever so slightly bitten.

The youkai was genuinely surprised when Kaze suddenly pushed his knees to his chest, his feet sliding across broad tanned shoulders as a tongue stroked the tight little hole further back. The sensations were astonishingly electrifying. Hot and wet it slipped inside him and Sho exhaled, he had known somewhere in the back of his mind that that was what was going to happen but the alien feeling, he didn't know if he should like it or not. It was pushing and pulsing inside of him and Sho could feel himself throbbing in time with it; his swollen flesh bobbing up as Kaze's tongue pushed in. The hanyou was amused by it and ran his claws done the backs of Sho's thighs to prove it.

Blood, Kaze's nose was too close to it, running down his charge's legs, it pushed him over the edge. With little force Sho found himself on his stomach his wrists slammed together behind him in one fist and the other full of his hair. He cried out, surprised by how rough Kaze was treating him, how much he liked it and even his own voice. Knees nudged his apart and he obeyed, rearing up because he knew that was what his lover wanted. A hot exhale brushed over the tip of his pointed ear as he felt a scorching hot and hard arousal grind into his already sensitive hole. He knees shook and his stomach clench with fear.

"K-Kaze…" He tried to voice his concern but it was too late. Fangs sunk into his neck and Kaze pushed passed the tight ring of muscles until he was sheathed in Sho. A croaked and somewhat strangled cry left the elder but Kaze didn't stop. The taste of Sho's blood was fanning the flames of his inner beast and when Sho recovered, his breathy moans and submissive whimpers did nothing to help his hanyou's sanity. The grip on Sho's hands tightened until Kaze's claws slipped into the skin on the wrist and palms but Sho wasn't concerned with that.

Kazemaru was thrusting upward and something was making the body under him shake. Sho spazzed a little as a strong tingling sensation ran up and down every fiber of his being. Instincts told him to chase this feeling. His lover thrust a little deeper into him and Sho keened losing all abandon and pushing himself back into his hanyou. There was tingling up his back, down his arms to his wrists, up his neck to his scalp where Kaze used a fistful of his hair to ride him. He didn't know what he was supposed to be doing; he followed blindly what his body told him to. Suddenly his wrists were free, he splayed his arms above him fisting and tearing at his sheets when the unoccupied hand reached around his hips and grabbed his throbbing and weeping flesh. A few turgid jerks pushed his senses over the edge and it seemed as if everything became white and soundless except for Kaze's breathing and the way his fangs tightened and loosened their hold on his neck.

Sho felt his body shake, weakness flooded him and his legs gave out. A menacing growl told him his early completion was not appreciated. He was twirled on his back with Kaze still deep inside him and giggled at the sensation. He felt high, he had never experienced something so pleasurable before and already his dominator was grinding into him. He wrapped his legs around the waist above him earning praise in the form of long licks from his collar bone to his chin and bass like groan. He could tell by the long and hard strokes Kaze was using he was going to be a bit sore in the morning but he relished in the moment. The feeling of being filled, of being controlled rather than having to control everything. That slight voice in the back of his mind that whispered he was helpless against Kaze, it electrified him. He knew then at that moment he wanted this always, he wondered briefly why they had never done this before.

And then Kaze was humping him harder and faster; guttural moans complimenting Shohoun's abandoned whimpers. Claws tightened around the back of Sho's neck, the other tight around a hip. Kaze's teeth sank into him again as his own hips jerked and Sho could feel a hot liquid filling him. The long licks were back with a contented purr as Kaze pulled out of Sho slowly, his head still nestled in the crook of the youkai's neck, and like that they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kaze's eyes flew open. He saw nothing, then he realized he saw only dark sheets. Something told him not to move too suddenly and he took a moment to assess himself; something was certainly wrong. Shohounmaru. His scent was everywhere, not just his scent, but his blood, sweat and orgasm; Kaze then became aware of his body and hair tangled with Sho's. He moved his head slowly removing his fangs from the neck they had remained in all night, and turned to face the tiny ray of sun beaming from the upper window. His brain was still taking too long to believe what it was processing though all the evidence was there. He could barely remember what had happened, but even worse, he didn't want to remember.<p>

There was bruising, dark and clearly visible bruising, and bite marks. He looked farther down the prone youkai's body to see more wounds like the ones decorating his neck. What the fuck had happened? Had he taken advantage of Shohoun? The thought had him flinging himself far from Sho and scrambling as silently as he could out of the room. His stomach was trying to expel whatever had been the last thing it had digested.

No, he told himself. He would never hurt Shohoun, never ever on his life. But he had seen it, wounds that Sho had never had before in his life, even during his training years he never had a wound that didn't close in less than five minutes and here it was hours later and his body was still recovering. He made it to his room before he threw up next to his door. He closed the shoji and dressed quickly, he didn't know what to do with himself. He paced, pulling out his hair and dragging his claws down his arms and face. He couldn't face Sho again. Knowing him he would just forgive him and try to act like nothing happened but the damage would be done.

He had to go; he had to leave. He didn't know what happened, what had happened to cause this? He had been restraining himself so well or so he thought. And then he remembered, Sho's angry face, the youkai shaking him and asking for answers, a kiss then…a flash of Sho's face, mouth open wide and a sound coming but-Kaze slams his hands over his ears. He didn't want to remember, he didn't want to know. A flip of his wrist and his window was open. He was running the most direct route to his Uncle. He would confess and take their punishment whatever it be, it would be a small price for hurting Sho even if it were to cost him his life.

It was just after dawn, early in the day.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Sooo? What did you think? Please review and let me know if this is even worth continuing. This fic is strictly for all the NI fans out there that wanted a continuation!**

**Ciao,**

**Villagefox**


	2. The Misconception

**[A/N] Soooo another installment! Check out the bottom for a explaining on the power balance. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Youkai Misconceptions <strong>

**Chapter 2**

Sesshoumaru cursed his luck. But more than his luck, he cursed his mate. Rin was wicked, she was as wicked as she was beautiful; and currently his wicked mate had him on the verge of…..begging. He scraped his claws against the stone of his large bath, half of his body still submerged in the hot water while his torso was pushed against the cold stone. He could barely see anymore, not because his eyesight had diminished, but because he couldn't seem to keep his eyes open. Every time Sesshoumaru thought he had the will, the power to up rise against his oddly determined mate she would roll his skin between her teeth and limbs would….weaken. Curse her! He hadn't even known about this place on his own body before she was taking advantage of him with her new-found knowledge. It was horrifically ironic that his most erogenous zone was none other than his weakest place.

So there he was, with Rin atop him; her breasts pressed wonderfully against his shoulder blades and her claws running lazily up and down his painfully hard erection. Her fangs were lodged in the pulse point on the back of his neck right where his spine began. Right now, with electricity running through him, his body in want of nothing more than the bliss of an orgasm and his mind torturing him with the knowledge that he was blushing like a maiden; Sesshoumaru was torn. And torn was how Rin kept him until she felt he deserved her mercy.

One lazy claw found its way to the slit of his quite engorged head. His breath hitched and he pushed his teeth further into his lips to keep any un-Inutaisho sounds from leaving his mouth. Down her claws went, lightly, just a tickle, down his pulsing length, over the soft skin of his testicles…..down a little more. He gasped, his molten eyes widening and nothing but a cry of surprise leaving him. Her fangs tightened and he felt his arms could not even hold his own weight, much less hers as well. "Rin," He breathed. His cheeks were more than just pink now, he was full blown blushing; oh how he hoped that no one would be able to attest to hearing the sovereign of this land whine. "Please."

A dark chuckle sent his back arching as it reverberated down his spine. The claw kept running ever so lightly over the forbidden aperture. The muscles in his torso just wouldn't keep still, his body was betraying him! Rin's jaw worked in slow circles driving her lover crazy and Sesshoumaru's claws actually gouged out two handfuls of stone when Rin pushed one solitary digit inside her Lord and mate. She curled it about, in search of something she had learned about not too long ago; her other hand running lazily up and down his sides. Her poor mate was still convulsing and ripping apart his lovely bath. And then with no small amount of triumph she found it.

Sesshoumaru was left staring widely and blankly at whatever was in front of him. What in all of Heaven and Hell was that? Rin did it again, pushing against something that ignited his entire body with flames. Air rushed from his throat and somewhat strangled garble left him; he inhaled harshly and Rin bit down a little harder. Completely assured now, she thrust her finger in again; hitting right where she meant to, while her other hand wrapped firmly around his swollen shaft and pulled languidly. With every push her Lord emitted a strangled gasp and his back arched just a bit blood was pooling freely below his chin where he had bitten his lower lip in a futile attempt to keep himself quiet. Rin smiled cruelly around the skin of his neck and began to assault him on all three fields; her teeth rolling, her finger thrusting and her hand pumping him.

Sesshoumaru had often wondered just what it felt like to not have full control of himself but now her understood. Nothing he was telling his body to do was being heeded. "Rin." He growled, begging. Whether to stop or just put him out of his misery, he was not sure, but when his lover added another finger and pushed harshly against him, his vision became white. Muscles pulled tight, he came hard into the water of his own bath her back arching and pressing his chest cruelly into the unforgiving stone. It seemed as if he just stared blankly for a stretch of time that became innumerable but when he came to her realized Rin had gone. Slowly Sesshoumaru tried the use of his arms to push himself up and pull his body out of the water; it took longer than he would have liked. The slight burn from where Rin had molested him was about gone but he still felt a tickle when he sat. The punctures on the back of his neck where taking longer to close and Sesshoumaru turned his narrowed gaze about the bath chamber. He made a mental note: revenge was necessary.

* * *

><p>Kazemaru wasn't sure he could feel his legs. He could feel the wind, his heart, his mind thudding with those dreadful images; but his legs…They moved with a quickness he didn't know he possessed. He had to atone, he had to pay for what he had done to Shohounmaru. With all of his inner fury he had managed to make the run from the Middlelands to the West in just five hours. He could see the broad expanse of the palace now, with all its wide and intimidating stone. He easily jumped up the brocade around the chambered wing. His Uncle was like the heartbeat of the palace, it was easy to discern where he was.<p>

Up on a second floor informal dining room where the smaller wings met, Sesshoumaru and his mate were eating a late brunch with Tokigechi and another of Sesshoumaru's lesser generals. Kaze leapt up to the open veranda, landing suddenly on the railing. He noticed for the first time, as his Uncle and Aunt turned their surprised expressions his way, that he had unconsciously grabbed Shohoun's sword as well as his own. He didn't deserve to carry it. It was a symbol of his duty to protect but, the horrible things he must have forced on Shohoun…they made him sick just thinking about them.

His eyes were wide and instantly Sesshoumaru knew something was wrong. His gut tightened as he was confronted with the bewildered and somewhat desperate gaze. There below the scent of wind and trees was the underlying scent of blood; his son's blood. And just below that was….

"I'm so sorry." Kaze bowed his head running his claws through his scalp. He didn't much care that he tore at his skin. This wasn't enough. Just the thought of the marred skin that belonged to Sho was enough to turn his gut. What had he hoped to accomplish coming here? He had to atone. He had little no honor left, he had to pay for what he had done to Shohounmaru. That male had been his only ward, his only charge and he had let his inner demon get the best of his body, soul and mind. He was worthless if he could not even fulfill the promise he had made to the young prince. He had deduced it long ago, even when they were but just pups; his only reason in life was to protect Shohoun. If he could not do that then what was his point? He had hurt him, more than just physically but emotionally. Long after the scars healed he had no doubt that the damage he had done on the prince's mind was even greater. He had to atone. "Please tell him I'm so sorry."

With determination Kazemaru's hand unsheathed his sword, flipped it neatly and plunged it towards his own neck. Unconsciously Sesshoumaru's own gut had warned him and his whip had already started to leak out. Just a second before Kaze, his hand flew forward to wrap his whip around the halberd of the katana. His eyes darted to the wide hazels one's of his mate as she stood somewhat paralyzed in a half crouch. No one moved. Kaze pulled with both of his arms and anxiously Sesshoumaru's mind whizzed with potential outcomes. He had never felt that his grip would not be absolute but the power of his right hand's whip was wavering slightly against the force of all of Kazemaru's will. Inuyasha would kill him; would kill him for letting his son kill himself. "Rin." He had spoken but she was already moving, like a bow strung from an arrow.

Kazemaru sensed this would get him nowhere. In one moment he let go of the katana, extended his claws and attempted to cleave his own head from his body.

Rin watched as her body flew toward his and his claws broke this skin of his neck sliding across with uncanny precision. He had gotten far and blood spilled profusely before her own hand caught his wrist. He held his head yanked him towards her body as he bled out his different colored eyes wide and vacant. Her own eyes were leaking as she tried to process what to do. Could he be saved? There was so much blood, so much; pooling on the floor soaking her robes. The smell was sickening. She leaned down folding him into her and listened; he was trying to speak.

"I'm so sorry, please tell him."

Her eyes widened. Yes, her son, this had to include her son. There was no doubt to the smell of her son's blood on him, now overshadowed by the even more intense smell of his own. What had he done? "Kaze." She whispered, always preferring to call him by his nickname. "Kaze, please."

"Please tell him." He was saying. "Plea-" His body was shaking and Rin simply looked down at him unblinking.

Sesshoumaru swept in, the Taiyoukai looked as if he hadn't even paused before sweeping up the hanyou before he disappearing to another wing. For a few minutes more Rin stared at the blood pooled under her knees and soaked through her lap.

* * *

><p>It was unfair, this was so unfair! Shohounmaru had woken up to nothingness, the comfort that had coddled him to sleep had woken him up with its absence. How long ago had Kaze gone? He could tell he was gone, could tell he wasn't even in the palace. He didn't want to think why he had left. He had let his secret out, let go of himself, finally taken down the barrier between them and lost himself in Shohoun. Why did he leave? Did he regret it? He must have regretted it and now he couldn't stand to see him. And as much as that thought hurt, something wasn't right. A voice in the base of his neck, in the back of his head screamed for him to go; find Kaze. Something was wrong.<p>

He staggered to his feat, making his way to the bath house. He was aware of his own scent and most certainly the evidence of last night that was running down his inner thighs. He didn't like the silence, the feeling of loneliness that grew with each minute Kaze was gone. Had it not been what Kaze had wanted, had he not been good enough? The thought made Sho's face light up in shameful red flames. He knew he was no female, though he was often teased for resembling one, and perhaps Kaze's preference was females. But that didn't fit his actions; for so long to have been distancing himself. Shohounmaru just couldn't understand. He was up quickly, dressed and following his best friend's scent. Why did Kaze not see how much he meant to him? Or perhaps he did…and just didn't care. His heart refused to believe that, for so long Kaze had done nothing but devote himself to Sho; the youkai just couldn't understand! He was in the forest now, running as fast as his legs would allow him, knowing he wasn't as fast as Kaze, but the route became familiar. He was heading home? This only further confused him.

He ran harder then, decided that something was wrong; taking his energy form as he crossed the river. He couldn't keep it, oddly still feeling the effects of last night on his body. As he neared the palace of the West his heart pounded and he could feel with everything in his bones that something wasn't right. He wanted to see Kazemaru, wanted to talk to him, touch him, to make sure he was alright. He shivered and pushed himself, still following the scent of the hanyou. It was when he was within the palace grounds that he knew something had happened. He followed the scent to the common dining chamber where hordes of servants were working on the floor. He wasn't even aware of their reactions; the blood had hit him. So large, the pool of blood was so large. There couldn't possibly be any left in Kaze's body. Why was there so much blood? What had happened?

His bewildered eyes met that of Tokigechi as the retainer strove to urge the servants back to work but even he seemed a bit lost for words. Shohoun leapt inside running desperately through the halls, he would find his father and figure out what had happened. He wasn't' aware of how he looked; his impossibly long hair matted and wind-blown. The bruises that adorned his neck, shown quite vividly above his plain kimono were only partly obscured by his wild hair.

He located his father, intent on figuring out what happened and threw back the shoji door. His father was there as was his Uncle Inuyasha but it was his mother that he locked eyes with. Bloody, she was so bloody; soaked with the blood of Kazemaru. He couldn't speak; he couldn't form the words to ask what had happened and no one offered so speak either. But a body tore at his attention. Silver hanyou ears a bit splattered with red and silver hair that stopped became red near his chin, an ashen face, closed eyes and most prominently, white bandages stained with red around a neck. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't take a breath to even process anything. All of this he gathered within the ten seconds after flinging open the door. He didn't even feel his body hit the floor, he was unconscious before it happened.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru had felt his son minutes before he had entered. He had been relieved that he was alive, though he wasn't too worried. There was no one else he trusted more with Shohounmaru's life than Kazemaru, but his son's appearance had just affirmed his thoughts. Something had happened between them. Now with them both side by side in the infirmary wing of his palace he contemplated. Kaze was still alive, barely. Inuyasha had all but teleported there right after his son had arrived, claiming he had felt something was wrong and had been able to give his son enough blood to survive and let his body heal itself. There was one thing certain; whatever had happened, Kaze felt it as his fault. Sesshoumaru thought on this matter. His son's appearance was haggard and stressed and it didn't seem as if he had been attacked, but the Inutaisho didn't rule it out. Emotionally the pair's relationship seemed that of childhood friends; one of higher birth and status and the other hopelessly devoted to his senior, but even still they were friends. What the hell had happened? A disagreement about something?<p>

His reverie was cut short by Rin's entrance. She seemed far more traumatized than Sesshoumaru had thought at first. Silently he wrapped his arms around her; he as well had been bewildered when he thought he was going to witness the death of his only nephew. Such strong paternity had risen up in him that silently he was urging Kaze to reconsider; silently telling him that whatever he had done he would forgive. It was obvious enough that he come to seek forgiveness but then had deemed himself unworthy. Just what the bloody hell had happened?

"My Lord." Rin whispered, leaning into him more. That was something she had stopped calling him regularly; only when she felt extremely helpless did she call him that, transporting herself back to a time when she had no responsibilities but to answer to him. He accepted it and shouldered whatever she felt to give him. He did that because he was Sesshoumaru no Inutaisho, Taiyoukai of Nippon, and she was his mate.

A small silence permeated the room as she clung to him. "Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"He's pacing the brocade. He's wants to know what happened but I told him we-" Her voice broke at this and Sesshoumaru could smell her tears. "we don't even know what's going on. He's worried Love, you know how Kaze is once he's convicted." She turned her watery hazel eyes to him. "If he truly believes that it is worth his life…"

Sesshoumaru understood his brother's fear; he had raised Kazemaru with an outstanding amount of integrity and unconscious righteousness. If the young hanyou said he would do something Sesshoumaru could not remember in all of the child's life that he did not accomplish what he said he would do. Should he feel that his sin deserved the forfeit of his life, he would do all that he could to follow that through. He tightened his hold on Rin before letting her go and nudging her towards the door. "Go, you need not stay here any longer. I will keep watch over these to make sure once they wake they do no more idiotic actions." Rin looked torn, edging towards the door. As much as she loved both of them she wasn't equipped to deal with such emotional turmoil. Ironically her mindset, even after years of being a mother was that of a logical tactician. She was finding it most difficult, coping with the pain of her two pups. With another silent push from Sesshoumaru she fled the room and prayed with all her might that her mate do something to fix this.

Sesshoumaru waited until he was sure she was far. "Tokigechi." He called. The retainer was bowed in the doorway immediately. "Have him declawed." Sesshoumaru made no movement to indicate whom he was talking about, there was no need. "See to it that Inuyasha does not find out."

"Ho." With another bow, the retainer left and Sesshoumaru spent many hours simply watching and thinking. He couldn't stand it when he had no information on something.

* * *

><p>Sho let his eyes drift open. He didn't know why but he felt comforted. Something in the back of his youki told him to recall what had happened yesterday but a stronger force in his heart told him not to. For a while he just laid there and drifted about in his dazed state. Idly he turned his head to his right and realized the reason he felt content. There, just two feet away was Kaze, sleeping, alive and sleeping. Sho didn't really remember why he was so grateful he was there but it felt like a breath he had been holding was let out. Kaze's face was so serene, free from the look of always being so en-guard. Even when he would sleep next to Sho he was never truly deeply asleep; it had worried the prince until one day Kaze had told him that he didn't mind it at all, it was just something small that came with the greatness of his duty and of his time with Shohoun. But now Sho could see the peace that he had never really seen on Kaze. Right now the hanyou had no responsibilities to him, he was simply asleep, perhaps dreaming lazily like Sho often did.<p>

Once his thoughts began to turn dark the prince simply turned his head and let himself drift back into unconsciousness, he didn't notice his father standing in the shadows of the corner of the room.

* * *

><p>Kazemaru came awake with a start, like a large force had simply jumped on his unconsciousness, smashing it into nothingness. He sat up quickly, firstly aware that he was alive and then of the bandages on the tips of his fingers. With a slight flex he could tell that his nails had been ripped off with only a slight bit left on the bed; it would take a while to regrow. He supposed that was fair and looked around the room. Sho.<p>

Shohoun was next to him, asleep. He looked content but this fear, the fear of facing him again was great. Kaze was scared, scared of Sho and what he would think, what he would say; but also himself. Just seeing him there was enough to confirm that his feelings hadn't changed; he still wanted the youkai more than anything else in the world. Slowly he stood, seeking the pulse of his Uncle's strong youki and slipped from the room. It wasn't hard to find them sitting in the same room he had tried to kill himself in; he slid the shoji aside slowly, announcing his presence.

As he entered Rin stood to embrace him and he shied away, keeping his eyes downcast. It didn't feel right for her to show him any kindness, to celebrate the fact that he failed to retrieve his honor. Now he was a coward for failing, for being grateful that he had failed. Rin stopped short, her arms falling dejectedly. "Kaze?" she called. Kaze almost wanted to smile, between her and her mate she was the only one that used nicknames.

He bowed formally. "Obasan." Taking another step back he directed his attention to his Uncle. "Ojisama, I come with a formal request."

"You will first explain the reasoning for your sudden attempt to rid the world of yourself."

There was silence while Kaze contemplated how much to say. No doubt he knew his Uncle would want to know everything, but how much would Sho want to be said? Would he further shame his ward by exposing such improper acts between them, even if it was all his doing? "It is a matter of my honor, my Lord. I have gone back on my word and I cannot continue to serve under this house knowing this."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, not that the downcast gaze of his nephew would have caught that. "You will explain in further detail."

"I cannot." It was simple. There was no hesitation in that response.

Sesshoumaru didn't growl, but his voice came very close to it. "You WILL tell the happening behind this. Now explain yourself."

"It is not my story to tell."

"It is my son's?"

There Kaze's breath hitched. "It is."

Sesshoumaru contemplated the visage of his nephew. "Then we shall wait until he awakes."

"Please!" Kaze shook with the rawness in his voice. He could not wait until Sho awoke! He wanted to be gone before Sho awoke! "I cannot bear it! Let me be gone before he awakes! Send me off someplace far from here, exile me! I am shamed to still even be here in this palace. Please if I cannot even call myself hanyou at this point," He looked down at his useless fingers. "then please let me atone."

Rin shook and stood once again. "Absolutely not!"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Think of your family, your mother the Miko would certainly not be content with that. Your father may even go on a rampage, you have yet to experience the full ire of that which is Inuyasha's rage. Even I will honestly tell you it will be difficult to calm him down."

"My father is exactly the reason I must go. I cannot remain here, especially at Shohounmaru's side, with what I've…done." He whispered the last part but every occupant of the room heard.

The silence was stark. Rin pleaded. "At least wait until he awakes so that –"

"I do not wish to see his face!" He didn't want to see the face the prince would make at him, full of disgust, anger and hurt. He had sworn to protect Sho from all of those who would inspire that in him and for it to be himself…

"You do not wish to see my face?" Kaze gasped and turned most suddenly. There stood the prince, bathed with his hair long and strait and his skin fair and unblemished. His usually slender golden eyes wide as they tried to process what his pointed ears had heard. "Then you lied to me?"

"What?" Kaze asked taken aback. "No, I have never-"

"You have." It was a simple statement, but the prince's face began to change as rage took over his features. It was startling no one remembered the last time they had seen it. Even Sesshoumaru was stunned into silence. "Liar!"

"No, never! I have never lied to you!" Kaze was worried now, he had never lied to him, tried to withhold the truth yes, but never flat out lied.

Shohoun held out his hand most suddenly his sword flew from wherever it was into his hand. "I'll kill you." He should have been happy, at ease that his life would end by the one he had dishonored the most but he found himself moving out of the way just as Sho was suddenly in front of him slashing through the table and floor.

He dodged again, just barely moving in time, his body still a little sluggish. He would die for his transgressions, but not for something he didn't even do! "Sho!"

"Shut up!" Sho spared no strength, quickly destroying the room as Kaze moved about. Sesshoumaru and Rin stayed quiet and relocated to the farther end of the room. Rin ticked, reacting unconsciously to the fight.

Kaze backed up with his hands in front of him. "Please listen to me! You can kill me but please just know I never lied!" Sho lowered his sword and looked at him. "I have not lied to you my Lord, nothing was a lie." He cast his one golden eye trying to convey his sincerity. "It is still not a lie."

"You just said-"

"I am ashamed!" His face erupted in color as he looked down.

Kaze stiffened, his anger returning. He was ashamed of what they had done? "You ran away from me."

"I could not bear it."

The strikes just kept coming, like something was whipping his soul into bits. "You tried to kill yourself."

"I could not bear it!"

And then he popped. He could not imagine his life without Kaze, a willing one or not. His left hand shot forward. It combed the hair back from Kaze's face and gripped it harshly at his crown. He lowered his face to his retainer's, his own eyes bleeding red with a shaking blue pupil. "Your life is not your own, it belongs to me. Have you forgotten?"

Kaze stared, enraptured. He had forgotten, but all he could manage was a small gasp in pain.

Sho stabbed his sword into the ground and lowered the first two finger of his right hand. He was so mad, enraged, but more than that he was hurt. He didn't know how to cope with this feeling, this rejection. His saliva began to bubble with acid and it leaked out of the fingers of his right hand. "I think you have, but I will give you a reminder that shall remain with you forever." He touched his leaking fingers to the hairline above Kaze's right human eye before dragging it downward over the brow, the closed eyelid, the cheek and jaw. A part of Shohoun was screaming; why was he doing this, hurting the one who was his protector as he watched Kazemaru gasp and try to cope with the pain while remaining silent. But that part was small and submissive to his demonic side that raved to exact pain on the one who had hurt him. He surveyed his handiwork; two bleeding slightly green lines that ran down his face. As he let go of the hanyou's hair it naturally flopped down to hide the marks. "Now whenever you see yourself, your human side, you will be reminded of to whom you belong."

He stood back, his eyes no longer red but they were fierce and narrow. "You will address me formally until told otherwise. Now clean yourself up, I will require you later.

It was a struggle but Kaze got one knee under him and he bowed from his kneeled position. "My Lord." Only when Sho swept out of the room did he clutch his face in agony falling on his side with a cry. Rin was at his side in a second reaching to see the wound. The entire time both her and Sesshoumaru had just stared wide eyed as Sho had marked him. Kaze swiped his arm toward her, warding her away and he tried to cope with the acid eating away at his flesh. "Don't." He bit out raggedly.

Rin looked back Sesshoumaru her eyes demanding that he do something, both of them were hurting but right one of them had to do something. Sesshoumaru came out of his stupor and wrestled slightly with Kaze's anguished body. He held the hanyou by his chin and swept the hair out of the way to survey the damage. The acid was still eating away and if he didn't stop it now, it would eat right through the eyelid and rid the eye useless. "Be still." The Taiyoukai commanded as he licked away the blood and poison. His son had most likely not used his natural poison on any living creature before; he had no idea that it would eat right through the skin so quickly.

Instantly Kaze felt soothed enough that he could breathe deeply instead of shallow pain-filled gasps. Sesshoumaru continued to work, cleaning the dual lines down his face while Rin wrung her hands, feeling quite useless. She knew that Kaze did not wish to be comforted but she so desperately wished to. She grimaced at how much blood he had lost yet again; she could not remember being so repulsed by the sight of blood before and wondered idly if she was getting soft. Sesshoumaru pulled away he surveyed the scar; it was white on the forehead, showing skull, a testament to how deep he had pushed his fingers. Contrary to whether he meant to or not, he was most light on the eyelid and the applied pressure the rest of the way down. It wasn't bleeding any longer, the poison had cauterized it. Slowly Kaze attempted to open his eye and found that the vision had not waned any.

Sesshoumaru released Kazemaru then and stared at him, his expression softer than he realized. "For my son to be so furious, I am curious to know just what you could have done."

Rin chimed in lowering herself on Kaze's other side. "Please Kazemaru, you know that whatever it is, we will still love you as family." Her face sterned. "Your request for exile has been official denied."

Kaze was silent. His chest felt so heavy and yet he was a coward. He didn't want to see their face after he explained that he had raped their son. "I thank you for your help." Shakily he stood before promptly passing out.

Sesshoumaru caught him easily, he weighed less than he looked. With all the weight of his secrets, power and sense of integrity, he weighed little more than Rin in her heaviest robes. "Stubborn, like his miserable father."

"They both are." Rin fretted. She didn't like fretting, it went against her nature. "This will not end well."

Sesshoumaru sighed; he had never sighed so much in his life than when he had children. "No, I don't think it shall."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! So we get into the thick of things! I'm wondering how extensive I want to make this and I'm still not sure but I'll let you guys know by next chappie. This was only revised twice by myself, as perhaps you have guessed but I don't like beta's, so let me know if you catch any inconsistencies. One thing I don't like is something that can't be explained, even in fantasy fiction. So if you let me know I WILL explain it or fix it. <strong>

**Now: I know people out there may be a little confused on the power balance issue, what now with Sesshy having kids and all so I'm going to show you. **

**Taiyoukai – Mate**

**First Prince (Shohounmaru)**

**Chief Retainer (Kazemaru) First Princess(Seirin)**

**Chief Retainer (Tokigechi) - Head Priestess (Midochi)**

**Head General **

**Ambassadors (Rumaji Zenno; Suzaris; Nanjo; Deido;)**

**There you have it folks. As you can see because Kaze "belongs" to the first prince Sho he's actually even higher ranking than Seirin but still not royal blood. …..It gets complicated. This is strictly my fantasy take on the whole political system anywho. REVIEW! **


End file.
